


May it please your majesty

by LordFlausch



Series: In death, we are reborn [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut, probably quite PWP this one, wait what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: Sylvanas isn't having the best day and an incident in the Apothecarium doesn't make it better.Add a Death Knight coming in in an unfitting moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Sylvanas fic out there, so I decided to write more... while being sick and bored  
> Well, and started with smut.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

The room is cold, as it is usually the case down in this city. But she can't feel it anyway, not that it bothers her. She is to engrossed in reading the reports of the troops located in various sites, Gilneas, the Plaguelands, the Hillsbrad Foothills. Sighing, the Banshee Queen finishes reading a letter from Dark Ranger Alina that just arrived from the Arathi Highlands, asking for some reinforcements. Albeit she is displeased with her Elite not managing to get some control with the troops she already has, she writes an order for a small unit to help there. As she put the letter down and wants to take the next document from the stack on her desk, a knock on the door interrupts her. “Enter.”, she orders, and an Apothecary steps through the doorway. “What is it?”, she asks, a bit annoyed by the intrusion, yet interested as well. “Y- your majesty... the Royal Apothecary Society found a new substance that may be able to help with the Plague. One of the -” - “I will personally take a look at it.” She rises from her chair and walks through the room, her shoes making a loud, authoritative noise on the stone floor. The Apothecary stumbles out of her way as she strides past him, and hurries behind her as fast as he can.  
Arriving in the Apothecarium, she comes to a stop atop the small flight of stairs and looks down on the developers of her most feared weapon. “What is it you discovered?”, she demands. “My queen, what an honour to have you here.” The Master Apothecary bows. “We're not that sure yet, I'm afraid. The substance may be able to help stabilising the plague, or something else. But we are certain that we may use it in some way that may be-” - “Could it be...”, the queen's voice is low and dangerous, and fear overtakes the features of the Alchemist, “...that you sent someone to my office...” Sylvanas goes down the staircase slowly, deliberately, aware she strikes even more fear into his soul, “...to give me news about something...” She is standing right in front of him now, and he practically shakes in fear, “...from which you DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS?!” she ends her sentence, rage flaring up in her eyes as she takes the collar of the Master Apothecary and lifts him with one hand. “My day today wasn't very pleasant. I recommend you to think twice before wasting my time in the future.” - “Y-y-yes your majesty... I-I-it will never happen again, I swear!” She lets go of him and he falls down into a heap on the ground, shaking. The Dark Lady turns on her heel and strides out, but, unfortunately, a female Junior Apothecary crosses her way in the wrong moment, being pushed down by her, the vial she was holding shattering on the armour of the queen, some vapour rising up. Sylvanas takes a deep breath to calm down and stares at the unfortunate undead so intensely that the Forsaken averts her own eyes, ashamed of pretty much everything. “What was that?” - “N-nothing d-dangerous, my Lady... they didn't tell me... I-I'm so sorry...” Sylvanas makes a displeased, but also disinterested noise. “I suggest you clear up this mess.”, she states shortly and heads back to her quarters without further words.  
In the moment the doors close behind her, she sighs. “Incompetent fools...”, she mutters, rubbing her forehead before shaking her head and taking a seat in her chair again. Just as she reaches for the document she's been wanting to work on earlier, she senses an unfamiliar sensation coursing through her body. Starting as a slight tingle in her lips, it spreads through her entire body. She chooses to ignore it and works on her papers again, signing here and there, reading reports from different places, and muttering about the stupidity of some of her commanders. But this strange feeling remains, gets stronger in intensity, developing to a heat running through her body. Suddenly, she recognises it. Could it be the Apothecaries are working on an aphrodisiac? Because it feels just as if. A curse escapes her lips. Now that she knows what is happening, it's only worse. “Damn them...”, she mutters, not sure of what to do. She did touch herself some times when there was still living blood in her veins, but now? She can't concentrate like that, but even so, it is beyond the dignity of a queen to do that. She could just ignore it as well, but that proves to be almost impossible. Her mind wanders to times when she was alive, enjoying the touch of a lover, and lets her hand wander... just as it knocks on the door.  
“What. IS. IT?”, she snaps. “Your majesty, a messenger sent from Andorhal wishes to talk to you. It is urgent.” She growls and wants to deny any entrance, but the door swings open anyway. In the doorway stands a blood elf Death Knight, whose blue eyes lock with hers immediately. There is beauty in them, as well as in the female's features and her armoured body... blinking once, Sylvanas pushes every thought of that and further aside. She would not let her mind and body succumb to any chemical substance those fools have developed. Sighing, she gestures for the female to come closer. The guard in front of her door closes it behind the elf, who moves through the room with an elegant grace despite her armour and comes to a stop in front of her desk. “Your majesty.” Her voice, resonating with the sound of death, is quite pleasant for the Banshee Queen's ear, and another part of her mind wanders again to how it may sound... Sylvanas could yell in frustration now, but chooses to blink once and ask: “Why are you here? I thought the commander I sent there was more capable of securing Andorhal against the Alliance forces than Koltira was.” - “He tried to write some letters in the cause as some more came, but scouts have killed the messengers. He decided to send me instead, since he knows I can defend myself. The commander is asking for some skilled rogues to kill the scouts I've mentioned earlier. Their actions make our supply convoys having a hard time, I'm afraid.” - “How, Death Knight, can some scouts alone harden the time of our convoys?” The blood elf chuckles. “Not they alone, but what they do. They tell their troops, the troops attack. That's what I meant, my lady.” The queen growls impatiently, not only because the message makes her question the capability of the commander in Andorhal, but also because she's got a hard time keeping her thoughts at bay. The Death Knight raises her voice again. “Honestly, I would've done it another way than to bother you, my queen, but he wouldn't let me speak... Kim'jael.” she mutters beneath her breath, calling the commander a little rat, something that amused Sylvanas.  
“What is it you would've done, then?” - “I would have sent a big convoy towards the Undercity, hidden the load which should have consisted of the plague, obviously. Some soldiers would've guarded it. The scouts would've seen, called the troops, since it's a big convoy, they'd need lots of them. And while those come from Andorhal and try taking on the convoy – which we'll blow up, obviously – the Elite and some others would've stormed the Alliance base. Risky, but I guess it would have been worth a try.” The Banshee Queen raises an eyebrow, seemingly impressed by the intelligence of her guest. “An interesting idea, Death Knight. Maybe I should put you in command there instead of that idiot.” The female raises a gloved hand and rubs the back of her head. “I'm afraid my skills in that field aren't as great as they are in battle. I would have a hard time having to stand more in the back giving orders than fighting for my queen in the front line.” A slight smile appears on her face. “I mean, I did order some ghouls around when I was still in the Lich King's grasp, but that's a task almost everyone could do. They're dull.” Sylvanas chuckles. This Death Knight became more and more appealing... she had to do something. The Dark Lady rises from her chair and takes a map of the region around Andorhal before heading around the table and placing it in front of the Death Knight, whose eyes never leave her while doing so, a fact that sends pleasant shivers down her spine due to the chemical in her body. “Do you know where the scouts are positioned?” The blood elf nods. “Some of them.” She points to a spot on the leather. “Around 5, well, now there are 2 left of them, have their hide in that region. In stumbled into their group on my way here. They tried to attack me, but...” She shrugs and motions a slit throat on her own pale neck, and Sylvanas can barely restrain herself from licking her lips or, worse, throwing the blood elf on her desk and having her way, though such thoughts seem to become more appealing with every passing moment. Composing herself, the Banshee Queen tries to push them away. The smaller blood elf furrows her brows curiously. “Is something bothering you, my queen?”  
Sylvanas' head snaps up and she locks eyes with the Death Knight, who has tilted her head to one side, a slightly worried expression in those blue eyes. “My queen?”, she asks again, a gentle undertone in the voice painted with death. Sylvanas swallows once, want running in her veins, and advances a step forward, while the blood elf moves a step back respectfully. But that was indeed not the queen's intention. Her hand shoots forward and grabs the Death Knight's throat, whose eyes widen in shock, yet remain curious as she has no need for a breath the queen may take with that action. In one fluid motion, the Dark Lady yanks the messenger towards her, tilts her head and wraps her into a kiss that satisfies a little bit of the heat inside of her, yet longs for more. A surprised gasp escapes the Death Knight's lips, nevertheless she wraps her arms around her queen's waist and pulls her closer, kissing back with a passion not expected from an undead body. Sylvanas gives a content sigh to this and lets go of the blood elf's throat to put the same hand to the back of her head, tangling in hair and keeping her close, while her other hand wanders to the small of the Death Knight's back to secure their bodies being pressed together. The undead elf's arms let go of the Dark Lady's waist so that their owner can lay one hand on her queen's cheek and wrap the other arm around her neck.  
The kiss grows in passion as the queen of the undead decides to use her tongue to draw it over the Death Knight's lips while using the hand on her back to search for places to open the female's armour. Chuckling, the blood elf opens her mouth to slide her tongue over the Banshee Queen's in exchange, while loosening her hold on Sylvanas to help her open the plates on her body. Within a few seconds, her chest plate comes off and falls to the ground, leaving the undead in her chest bindings, her muscular midriff being shown as it had been in life. Sylvanas steps back and breaks the kiss to give a appreciating glance at her new-found casual lover, who, in exchange, doesn't say a word but instead asks for permission to undress her queen with her eyes only, a thing she denies by shaking her head. She would take the elf first and see if that helped with the effect of the aphrodisiac, and then maybe allow the Death Knight to touch her.  
The Dark Lady motioned to the elf's remaining armour. “Take it off.”, she simply orders and leans against the wooden table to watch her lover methodically take her gloves, then her boots and leg armour off to bow her head after it, only her chest and loins still covered. Sylvanas takes the elf's chin and forces it up before she lets go and walks around her, looking at the female standing proudly in the middle of her office. She stops right behind her and pulls the dead body against her armoured one at the waist, using her free hand to rip off the chest bindings before yanking down her underwear, leaving a naked Death Knight leaning against her queen, who tilts her head to the side to give the Dark Lady access to the neck she had been admiring before. With a slight grin on her face, Sylvanas leans down to press a kiss there, making her lover sigh in a mix of want and pleasure, before the Banshee Queen takes her armoured gloves off, not wanting them to get dirty and allowing her hands to move more precisely. The Death Knight tilts her head up to press a kiss on her queen's jaw, while Sylvanas' hands wrap around her midriff, her fingernails scraping patterns on the elf's abdomen, eliciting another sigh from her lips. Suddenly, both of her hands go up to the elf's breasts, scraping away some skin in their way and gripping them firmly, causing the first low moan to escape and her lover leaning even more on her for support. A dark chuckle leaves Sylvanas' lips as she starts scraping over the Death Knight's chest, eventually rubbing her thumbs across the already hardened nubs, making the woman in her arms press against them and moaning again.  
“Shhhh...”, Sylvanas whispers, and her lover nods in response, eyes closed and still trying to get her hands apply more pressure. Instead of fulfilling the elf's wish, the Dark Lady moves one hand to the girls throat to turn her head even more to the side, while the other one starts wandering down on her body to the spot she desires being touched the most, scraping in her agonisingly slow way. The Death Knight whimpers. “Please... my queen...”, are the only words she manages to say before Sylvanas leans down suddenly and bites in the soft flesh of her throat while that one hand scrapes down and finds the bud within her folds, applying a pressure that is enough yet not, and a guttural, throaty moan escapes her lover's lips. The Dark Lady chuckles on the flesh between her teeth, well aware they will leave a trace despite the woman's undeath, and also that the guard in front of her door will have heard that. The hand placed on the elf's throat leaves it's spot to wrap around her waist, pulling her against Sylvanas' body once more, while her other hand relentlessly strokes the soft flesh between the Death Knight's legs, drawing moans and an occasional whimper to leave her throat.  
“I beg you...”, the elf pleads softly, and with another chuckle, Sylvanas leaves her throat to press a kiss on her lips, mercifully inserting a finger into her lover while keeping her thumb attached to her clit, making her sigh in response and move her hips to give her queen a better access. After moving around a bit, Sylvanas finds the spot that makes the elf whimper with every touch, and alternates between rubbing it and prodding her finger inside of her lover while placing soft kisses on her neck, slowly clouding the elf's mind even more with bliss and her own with want, yet it isn't enough. The Death Knight's arms reach up to wrap around her queen's neck and turn their heads for a long and passionate kiss interrupted by gasps and responding chuckles.  
With a playful bite to her lover's lower lip, Sylvanas pulls back completely, making the woman almost fall to the floor and whimpering in loss, only gradually being able to stand. The Dark Lady has to admit to herself she's impressed that the female manages to keep upright in this state, her eyes clouded and the wetness between her legs glistening. “Sit on the desk.”, Sylvanas orders, and the woman obeys, shakily walking over to the wooden furniture and even being aware to move the map aside not to stain it, and then sits atop and locking eyes with her queen, pleading without words to continue. The Dark Lady decides to finally undress and does so in an excruciatingly slow pace, yet still making the elf gasp softly with every piece of skin she can see. As she is finished, the Death Knight on her desk smiles. “You're beautiful.” Without being fully aware, Sylvanas smiles shortly and then walks over to her lover, pulling her head up in a kiss and pressing their bodies against each other, feeling her own arousal coursing through her as she went back to touching her lover where she wanted it the most, inserting three fingers this time, causing a surprised gasp to escape and the Death Knight's arms wrapping around her back, clawing into her shoulder blades as she started her quick pace again. “By the sun... I... Sylvanas, please...”, these words leave the Banshee Queen chuckle again and become more passionate in her actions, sensing her lover was close. The Death Knight tightens her hold on her as she starts rubbing her clit again, her nails gently scratching down her back, low gasps and whimpers leaving her throat as all of her muscles slowly tense. Sylvanas sinks her head and whispers “Come for me, little one.”, before biting her neck again, the other side this time, and bringing her lover over the edge. The guttural moan that leaves the elf's mouth hitches halfway in her throat and only her eyes fly open as waves of pleasure crush through her. Sylvanas smiles softly, yet her own arousal remains as she withdraws he fingers and licks them off, pleased by her lover's taste.  
Holding onto her queen, the Death Knight sighs as she comes down from her high, pressing a kiss to her queen's cheek before hopping off the table and spinning around so that Sylvanas' back was facing it. “Shall I return the favour, my queen?”, the undead whispers huskily, and the Dark Lady nods shortly, making her lover grin and step closer to hoist her up on the desk before kneeling down and pressing a kiss to her inner thigh and looking in her eyes sheepishly while gently nibbling at the skin there, moving closer to Sylvanas core. Just before reaching it, she averts her gaze and skips her center to go all the way back on her other leg. Frustrated, the Banshee Queen growls and shoves her hand into the woman's hair to force her gaze upwards and into her blazing eyes. With cheekiness in her orbs, the Death Knight grins and as soon as her queen lets go, she lays her arms on Sylvanas' thighs and moves forward, locking her lips around the bud in her core and pressing her tongue against it. Even though the queen tries to keep it down, her lover's ears sense the low moan escaping those lips and hums into her queen, making her hands tangle in her lover's hair again and keeping her in place.  
After a few experimental licks over the Dark Lady's core, the elf starts grinding her tongue against it, making Sylvanas' legs cross over her shoulders and pull her closer, securing she increases the pressure on her clit while moaning gently. Chuckling, the Death Knight takes one of her hands down from her queen's thighs to stroke at her folds before teasing her entrance and, as she hears a frustrated growl from above, shoving it inside, stroking her inner walls while still sucking and licking on her bud. Sylvanas lets a moan escape her lips and curses softly in Thalassian as the aphrodisiac she took increases every sensation she gets to feel, the Death Knight's pleasuring touches beginning to pull her to the edge. Her lover smiles into her core and adds a second and third finger in the process, purring as her queen gasps in pleasure. Suddenly, the elf presses all three fingers hardly against Sylvanas' G-spot while biting on her clit, making the Banshee Queen wail in surprise and then growl as she reaches her peak, all of her muscles tensing and clawing into her lover's scalp. With long, gentle laps of her tongue the Death Knight tries to calm the overstimulated flesh, and, with a final kiss, lets go and stands up after the queen's legs have loosened from her shoulders. Sylvanas, enjoying the aftershocks with closed eyes, hums in satisfaction as the aphrodisiac finally wears off, leaving her pleased and in a fairly good mood. When she opens her eyes again, she sees her casual lover cleaning off her fingers with her tongue, a gentle smile on her features. She locks her blue eyes with Sylvanas' crimson orbs and lowers her head shortly.  
“I hope to have served well, my queen.” - “You have. Now get dressed.” - “You... kind of destroyed my chest bindings.” The Banshee Queen raises an eyebrow, and the Death Knight turns her head to the side and lowers her gaze, allowing Slyvanas to see the bruises she left on her neck. “Not that I'd mind, it was worth it...”, she mumbles, and Sylvanas chuckles. Awful good mood. Sighing, the elf puts her underwear, leg plates and boots back on before examining the damage on her bindings. They seem completely useless, from what Sylvanas can see. “Take mine.”, she states simply. Her lover turns towards her. “What an honour.”, she replies, a little ironically, putting them on and adjusting them to her own size. “Thank you.” - “Take it as a reward for a job well done.” The Banshee Queen winks once, and the elf chuckles and dresses the rest of the way before collecting Sylvanas' armour from the ground and bringing it over. “May I help you get dressed, my queen?” She nods. Why not? It would be way faster. After the Death Knight has covered her queen's lower half, she chuckles. “How will you-”, she gestures to her chest area. “Just put my plate on, that should be enough. Anyone knows it isn't too intelligent to lewdly stare at me.” Her lover smiles and does as ordered. Closing her eyes, Sylvanas hears a low mumble. “What was that?”, she almost snaps and opens one eye to look at the Death Knight, who averts her gaze, certain to have been blushing if she was alive. “I just said... I would have far more enjoyed the other way.” The queen laughs softly, and albeit it does sound a bit creepy, the elf smiles.  
“Maybe next time, little one.” - “Next time? You mean-” - “I did enjoy how you used your skills. Maybe I'll reward you when you hand Andorhal to me.” - “Excuse me?” - “I'm quite interested in how your strategy may work. And as that incompetent fool didn't show any signs of victory, I'm advancing you to commander over there. Let's see how you'll do.” - “I never expected this honour. Thank you, my queen.” The last fastening of Sylvanas' armour falls in place and the Death Knight kneels in front of her and chuckles. “What is so funny?”, the Banshee Queen observes. “I'm just amused by the fact you're making someone commander while never asking for my name.” She blinks surprised. “Well, tell me then.” - “____ ______. May it please your majesty.” - “______... I do know that name from a few times I heard it. Weren't you the one who helped me bring down Koltira from his post back then?” - “I'm somehow flattered you remember.” Sylvanas chuckles. “I have heard quite a few things about you since then... You have served the Forsaken very well, I did want to reward you one day...” - “You already did, my lady.” Her lover winks. “Shut up. ____ _____, will you swear to bring death to our enemies and victory to the Forsaken?” - “I swear, my queen.” - “Then rise as commander ____ ______. Get Andorhal for me and do what two others failed at.” - “Victory for Sylvanas.” The Death Knight stands up and kisses the Dark Lady's gloved hand once. “I shall take my leave then.” - “Didn't you forget something?” - “What?” Sylvanas hands a signed and sealed paper to ____, on which the order for her to be new commander of the Andorhal units is written. “I am a fool sometimes.”, the elf grins. “I'll see you when the village is ours, your majesty.”


End file.
